Mega Man Volnutt
Summary Mega Man Volnutt is unique amongst the series protagonists in that he's led two completely different lives. In his first life, he was Mega Man Trigger, arguably the most venerated amongst the Purifier Units that hunted down Aberrant Units, those who went against the Master System. He was also the most trusted aide and best friend of The Master, the last fully organic human who lived for three-thousand years thanks to the life-preservation functions of the Master System. However, after witnessing the Carbons he helped create live happily despite facing disease, old age, famine, and war, he grew tired of his eternal existence and asked Trigger to shut down the Master System, to which the Purifier Unit complied, resulting in The Master's death. Declared an Aberrant Unit by his former comrades, Trigger fought his way through them and was later confronted by Sera and Mega Man Juno, who he managed to fight to a standstill with severe injuries on both sides. While in the process of reverting to a child as part of his failsafe healing process he stored his essential data files in the Carbon Monkey Data, after which he was sealed on Nino Island with Data in a stasis field by Yuna, the Mother Unit of Terra (Earth). Eventually, he was found by the Casketts, who decided to take in Mega Man as their son and (coincidentally) gave him the name Mega Man Volnutt after their favorite video game character. As a result, he grew up as a cheerful youth oblivious to this colorful past, helping his adoptive family as a Digger and being treated as Barrell's grandson. He later comes into conflict with the Bonnes, a famous pirating family who came to Nino Island in search of the "legendary treasure", which turned out to be the Master System's controls, reawakening Mega Man Juno in the process. Thus Volnutt's past as Mega Man Trigger came to haunt him, forcing him to take up arms once more to protect the people he cares about. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Mega Man Volnutt/Trigger Origin: Mega Man Legends Gender: Male Age: 14 physically and mentally, much older chronologically (reverted to a child after a fierce battle with Juno and Sera prior to the events of the game) Classification: Carbon (Human-Machine Hybrid, a kind of natural cyborg) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Expert Marksman, Energy Blasts, Can swap body parts out for increased performance Attack Potency: Large Island level (Defeated a Reaverbot who caused a thirty year long storm. Should have a higher energy output than small refractors, which contain enough energy to stop a series of eruptions that would cause another ice age) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ movement speed (Can dodge projectiles that can keep up with the Flutter, can outrun sound-based attacks easily) with Speed of Light attack speed with Shining Laser Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely higher (Has wrestled with Mega Man Juno) Striking Strength: At least Street Class physically. Large Island Class with weapons (Managed to defeat Sera, and once fought Sera to a standstill nearly 3000 years ago) Durability: Large Island level (Has survived attacks from Sera and Mega Man Juno, but facing them both forced him to revert to his failsafe mode and return to being a child) Stamina: High, frequently goes on mining expeditions (some that apparently last days) and fights off armies of Reaverbots without much effort but complains about heavy labor (Such as fixing the town he helped to save from Tron Bonne's antics) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, one Special Weapon, Various additional upgrades to his chest armor, helmet, legs, and shields Intelligence: Mega Man Volnutt is an experienced Digger and a capable marksman. He has hundreds of years of combat experience from his past life as Mega Man Trigger and is very resourceful. However, he is also an adventurous and naive youth who is often oblivious to the smaller details at times (as seen in Tatsunoko versus Capcom where he carries off a relic that has the power to grant wishes and throws it in the reactor, completely unaware of its value and history). Weaknesses: He can only carry one Special Weapon at a time. He's very cheery and dislikes fighting unless absolutely necessary. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shining Laser: His most powerful weapon by far, it shoots a concentrated beam of energy that decimates targets that come into contact with it. When fully upgraded, it is powerful enough to down the likes of Mega Man Juno, Geetz, and Sera within seconds and never runs out of energy. It also has a considerable range and is assumed to be an actual laser, making it incredibly hard to dodge. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Link (Majora's Mask) (The Legend of Zelda) Link's Profile (Speed was equalized and Volnutt was bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cyborgs Category:Gun Users Category:Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6